My Christmas Present
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: All I want for Christmas is...a friend.


**_My Christmas Present_**

-

If you asked any kid what they want for Christmas, they would probably say that they want an expensive toy or something. If you asked me, I would say that I...would like a friend for Christmas. For as long as I could remember, I've been rather...lonesome, searching for companionship, but I'm either scared or shy to go up to anyone. I'm frightened at how they'll react to my set of twin tails. They might call me a freak or a mutant.

I swear, I'm not a freak nor a mutant. I'm a normal fox, just like any other, but people won't give me a chance to prove myself. They judge me, right on the dot. That's what I dislike about some people. But, who knows...maybe there's somebody out there that's not so judgemental like the rest. Maybe...somebody's willing to be my friend.

I got my set of tails at birth. My mother only had one tail, as so did my father. Not sure where my parents have ended up and I don't know how I really ended up with two tails, but I just have to live with it, I guess. While my tails seem scary (or weird) to people, it's really useful to me. I have the ability to fly while swirling my tails around. I can fly as high as I want to, which is pretty cool to me. I can reach the highest of the heavens if I wanted to. I'm fascinated with technology like: airplanes, helicopters, jets, and other neat stuff. I usually like to tinker around with objects and make it into something.

My golden and white fur usually shines in the sunlight, but since the sun is usually hidden on those cold winter days, my fur doesn't shimmer anymore. Well, for now. I have azure eyes, a small black nose, white muzzle, perked fox ears, and lots of fur. Since it's winter, I'm wearing white gloves, to keep my paws warm. Red and white shoes, to protect my feet from the icy coldness. An amber colored sweater hugs around my body, to keep it warm and toasty.

My azure eyes watches the snowflakes slowly, delicately fall to the already snow covered ground. Many kids are outside, hanging out with their friends but making snow angels in the snow, or having a snowball fight. I would like to join them, but what if they don't like me? What if they point and laugh at my tails? So, not to be hurt by the ridiculing, I stay by the sidelines, watching everybody have the time of their lives, while I'm here, rotting.

So, today, as any other day, I sit by the sidelines, watching the other kids play. A group of kids, no more than four were having a snow ball fight. The high pitched hollering could be heard from the kids; they looked like they were having the times of their lives. Snowballs were tossed around in the air. Smiles were worn on their faces, and laughter could be heard. I just wished I could play too.

Suddenly, a blue hedgehog quickly appeared by my side. I didn't notice him at first, to focused on the snow-ball fight. Until finally, I could hear the snow crunching from beneath his white and red shoes.

"Hi," he greeted, waving at me.

I looked up at him, hiding my tails as best as I possibly could.

"Hi," I greet back, timidly. The blue hedgehog looked at the snow-ball fight, then back at me.

"You look kinda lonely," he observed, "do you want to join the snow-ball fight?"

I smiled, my azure eyes lit up in delight. This was my chance. My chance at making friends. My chance of not being lonely anymore. I was going to quickly accept the offer, but I remembered my whole reason of my miserable lonesome: my twin set of tails. My smile was washed away, my eyes...were dim.

"Thank you for the offer, but...I can't." The azure hedgehog had a puzzled look on his face.

"Why not?" He asked; I really wished he didn't.

I didn't really feel like explaining the reason, fearing he would make fun of me. Instead, I slowly stood up, and turned around, showing him my tails. After a moment, I turned back around. Nothing seemed to happen. He wasn't laughing at me or anything.

He just blinked and said, "So? You have two tails?"

I shamefully nodded my head, my eyes wandered down to the snow covered ground. I couldn't dare to look at him in his eyes.

"That's pretty neat. I've never met anyone with two tails before!"

Astonished, I replied, "Really? You're not going to make fun of me or anything?"

Again, he gave me a puzzled look.

"If anyone here should be made fun of, it should be me. I mean, I'm blue."

We both took a moment to laugh at his reply.

"So, you're sure you're not going to play?" He slyly smiled at me. Before I knew it, I caved in. I really wanted to play.

"Sure, and I'll make sure I do my best!" I enthusiastically exclaimed. So, the blue hedgehog and I walk over to the other kids to play.

"Hey, I'm Sonic, by the way. I never caught your name." Sonic said to me before we played.

"My name is Miles Prower, but...just call me 'Tails'," I winked to him, quickly starting the game.

That day, was the best day of my life. This, was my Christmas present.

**_The End!_**

* * *

_Luckily, I had some time to work on this before Christmas. It would have been weird if I submitted this story after Christmas. I wanted to make a brotherly like story about Tails and Sonic, and I did. Hope you enjoyed this story, and happy holidays!!!_


End file.
